Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7(-3+5p)+3(-2p-7)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{-3+5p}{)} + 3(-2p-7) $ $ {-21+35p} + 3(-2p-7) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -21+35p + {3(}\gray{-2p-7}{)} $ $ -21+35p {-6p-21} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {35p - 6p} {-21 - 21}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {29p} {-21 - 21}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {29p} {-42}$ The simplified expression is $29p-42$